Inhibitions - Dive Right In
by Flutterbycross
Summary: This is the second story in the Inhibitions series. Ezra, Aria, Hanna, and Caleb are all friends. How will things change when the couples decide to explore things beyond friendship, like passion and intimacy? Hanna and Aria have an unexpected night alone, together. Which boyfriend will they invite to come over and play? Disclaimer: PLL in no way belongs to me. (cue sad music)
1. Sleepover, Interrupted

**A/N: It isn't Thursday, today. But yesterday wasn't just Thursday, it was my birthday. So, I beg indulgence for being a day late. Enjoy the tale of Aria, Hanna and ?.**

Chapter 1

"Hanna, please don't go overboard with the tequila. We want to drink and swim, not pass out and drown," Spencer admonished as she walked through the French doors. She had voted against Hanna making the margaritas for the same reason the other 3 voted for her. Hanna was very good at "hiding" extra alcohol in drinks, without changing the taste that much. This was awesome right up to the point when you forget how strong the punch is and your boyfriend ends up having to carry you up to bed while you belt out "Let it Go" for the third time. Tonight, Toby wasn't here, so Spencer was determined to at least remain ambulatory.

"I make no promises, Spencer. Just don't chug this time." Hanna teased, laughing. She hadn't told Spencer this, but she had video of the infamous "Let it Go" incident. However bad Spencer thought it was, it was worse, and it was hilarious. Anyway, she was making the pitcher of strawberry margaritas strong, but not crazy strong. Explaining to parents how so and so cracked their head on the side of the pool, at night, in late November was a challenge Hanna didn't want. Especially since, there was a good chance it would be her head. Aria walked into the room carrying a large stack of towels and robes.

"I got the biggest, fluffiest ones I could find. Is the pool ready, Spence?" Aria put the pile on the kitchen island and Hanna got a look at the swimsuit she'd chosen. Hanna smiled, Aria was wearing her pink, orange, and yellow cheetah-print balconette bikini. This made Hanna smile because 1, Aria was smokin' hot in it, and 2, Hanna was wearing her sequined turquoise string bikini. Hanna had pictures of herself and Aria in those same suits at Spencer's lake house last summer, very tempting pictures.

"Yep, I'm going up to change. It is freezing cold between the door and the pool, but once you get between the patio heaters it's comfortable. And the water is bathtub warm, it's perfect. We really owe Toby for setting up the heaters. Those things are insanely heavy. Where's Emily?" Spencer looked around as if she might have missed their statuesque bestie. Aria wasn't wholly comfortable answering, because there was a good chance Emily wouldn't want any of them, including Aria, to know.

"She's on the phone with Paige. It didn't sound like a happy call." Just as Aria finished talking, Emily walked into the room. She looked sad and worn-out. She was still fully dressed and did not look like she was in the mood for a swim. She dropped onto one of the stools, watching Hanna rim the margarita glasses with sugar and lime. Spencer walked over and put an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Spencer liked to be direct, it saved time. Emily put her head down on her arms on the island.

"Paige is mad at me," Emily mumbled into her arms. The other 3 girls shared a look and then crowded around Emily to support her. Aria rubbed Emily's back in a soothing motion. Spencer sat down on the stool next to Emily and took the hand that was easier to move. Hanna filled a margarita glass and set it down in front of Emily. Once they were all in position, they started talking to Emily.

"What happened, Sweetie?" Aria asked in her most motherly voice. Emily picked her head up and smiled at her best friends. She was very lucky to have them, they always took care of each other. Her eyes swam with tears and she couldn't decide if she wanted to hold them back, or not.

"Paige's plans changed, so now she's free. I told her she would be welcome to join us, but she wants me to come over there because her folks are gone, and she wants us to have alone time before she leaves next week." Emily stopped talking, clearly there was more, but if Emily needed time to get it out, then her friends would give it to her. Well, most of them would. Hanna jumped into the uncomfortable silence.

"That's right, she's going to California. How long is her trip supposed to be?" Emily wished that California would fall into the ocean, right at that minute, but she answered Hanna.

"She's going from Thanksgiving till after New Year's. Supposedly, Paige's folks want to take Paige on campus visits, but who does that in December? I mean, she's already sent off her applications, so what's the point?" Emily looked to her friends for support.

"Well," Spencer wanted to be there for Emily, but she had a logical answer, so… "Paige applied to like, 4 schools in California, right?" Emily's shoulders slumped, and she nodded. "So, it would make sense to take her around and let her get a sense of each one. She's an excellent student and athlete, so she'll probably get into at least 2 of them. Visits might make it easier for Paige to pick which one she wants to accept." Aria loved Spencer, but sometimes she missed the forest for the trees.

"Em? Do you already have a theory about the trip? You sounded pretty skeptical." Aria knew that stuffing her feelings down and trying to rely only on logic would never work for Emily. Emily looked at Aria, gratefully.

"It's not so much my theory as it is Paige's. She thinks her parents are looking to move out to California once Paige picks a school and graduates. This might be the McCullers trial run at being Californians." Emily looked absolutely miserable, but Hanna wasn't understanding the direness.

"So what if they want to move? As long as Paige stays till the end of the year, I mean, we're all kind of flying the coop, right?" Emily dropped her head back down. She was too emotionally drained to explain. Spencer thought she understood, so she offered her guess.

"Are you and Paige worried that her parents won't be ok with Paige going anywhere that isn't in California?" Emily nodded against her arms, which made it look more like a seizure than agreeing. "But you applied to schools out there too. Maybe you'll both get in somewhere and can go together." Spencer knew there were a lot of uncertainties there, but Emily shouldn't give up hope. Emily tried to face her friends, again.

"Thanks, Spencer, but I just don't have the kind of grades and extra-curriculars that would get me into those schools. After Maya was killed, last year, I gave up on everything. I let my grades plummet, I dropped swimming for months. I can't rely on working in Haiti last summer to make up for all of that. I'm lucky I'm going to graduate on time." The girls didn't like to bring up Maya. Emily had lost Ali, then Maya, it was a testament to how strong she was that she was graduating at all. Talking about her still usually brought Emily to tears. Hanna offered the simplest solution and wondered why no one else had said it.

"So, why don't you go over there and remind her about all of the reasons she should keep closer schools in the running? We all know Paige is like putty in your hands." Aria laughed, Hanna loved to make everything she said sound dirty. It was even funnier when she actually was referring to sex. Emily smiled, weakly.

"Because we're running out of time too. How many more drunken swim nights are we going to have before we all 'fly the coop?' We made these plans a long time ago, and I'm not just gonna take off. Besides…" Suddenly, they all heard the theme from Jaws playing. Spencer jumped up and went to grab her phone. The other 3 girls looked at her for an explanation.

"What? It's my personalized ringtone for Melissa." That made even Emily crack-up. This was why she wasn't going to drop the sleepover. Her friends were too entertaining. The heated pool and margaritas didn't hurt, either. All three girls stared openly at Spencer while she talked with, well, mostly listened to, Melissa Hastings. Melissa was the most wicked, most evil, meanest sister of all time. The girls were fairly sure that was not just their opinion. It could probably be proven, scientifically. Spencer was trying very hard to improve their relationship, lately, but she couldn't always remember why. Spencer's face grew more and more pained as the seemingly endless Melissa monologue kept going. "Ok, Melissa, I understand. No, of course nothing is more important than your safety. Yes, I will head out immediately. No, I don't need directions. Melissa, I've been to your place a dozen times. Ok, yes, ok, Melissa the sooner we get off the phone the sooner I'll be there." None of the girls liked the sound of that. Spencer threw her phone onto the sofa and screamed into a pillow.

"So, how's Melissa?" Hanna asked in a sing-song voice. Spencer glared at her for a half second, before hanging her head.

"Melissa has lost her house keys and cannot get into her condo. The only friend of hers that has a copy of the key is in Barbados for the holiday, and my parents are in New York, so that leaves me." Now Aria wanted a pillow to scream into.

"Why can't she drive down here and spend the night?" Aria tried to salvage their night and spare Spencer the hassle. Spencer barked out a grim laugh.

"Her car keys are in the condo. She took a cab to go out. She met some friends for drinks, so even if she had her car keys, she wouldn't feel safe on the road." Hanna had a flash of inspiration. She grabbed the margarita she'd poured for Emily and walked over to Spencer.

"Here, down it real quick and then tell Melissa you aren't safe to drive, either." Spencer smirked but refused the drink.

"Thanks, Han, but I already told Melissa I'd come. Besides, she really does need someone to help her out. I can't let her be locked out all night. I'm gonna drive up and then spend the night up there and hopefully be home by lunch, tomorrow." Spencer grabbed her coat, purse, keys and her loathsome phone. The girls all nodded and started gathering up their stuff, too. "No! Guys, stay. The pool is ready, the margaritas are ready, please don't give all that up just because I have to. Stay over like we planned, and I'll come home tomorrow, and make fun of your hangovers." Spencer would have to hurt Melissa if she ruined the night for everybody. Aria wasn't totally convinced.

"Are you sure it's ok? I doubt your parents would like it." Risking being in trouble in order to have fun was one thing, risking being in trouble so your friends could have fun without you was something else.

"I doubt my parents would like the margaritas or me heating the pool in November. So, let's not tell them any of it. Plus, Toby will dump me if he finds out he did all of that work, for nothing. Please, Aria, save my relationship from certain doom." Spencer put her hands in a pleading position and pouted. Aria giggled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Spence. We'll make sure the house looks untouched before we go home." Spencer pulled her boots on and headed out the doors.

"Love you guys, have fun. But not Hanna level fun, k?" She didn't even wait for a response. Hanna grumbled about Spencer wishing she could have Hanna level fun. Aria turned to soothe Hanna, but first saw Emily typing furiously on her phone. Aria grinned.

"You heading over to Paige's after all?" Emily looked up, sheepishly.

"Is that ok?" Emily didn't want Hanna and Aria to feel like they weren't worth staying for. Aria smiled at her sweet, sensitive friend, reassuringly.

"Well, Hanna already told you to go, and I agree. So, Spencer's gonna get Melissa, you're gonna get some action, and Hanna and I are gonna get drunk. You good with that, Han?" Hanna looked up from the twice declined margarita that she was now sipping.

"I think we're up to the challenge. Have fun, Em. And tell Paige you just couldn't stay away. You had to be with her." Emily blushed and nearly ran out the door. Aria and Hanna shared a laugh. Aria sat down on a bar stool and Hanna served up a second margarita. She handed it to Aria then came and sat next to her. "So, it's just us, huh? Bo-ring!" Hanna teased, Aria picked up on it, immediately. She looked around and nodded.

"Yup, totally Dullsville. Do you think we should force ourselves to go in the pool?" Aria looked at Hanna as if she was really reluctant to get up off the stool. Hanna considered for a moment.

"Well, Spencer did say we'd be saving her relationship. I'd feel guilty if we didn't at least try." Hanna stood up and put on one of the thick robes. She then picked up her glass and the pitcher. Aria followed suit, putting on a robe and grabbing her drink and the rest of the stack of towels and robes. "Do you want to bring all of them?" Hanna asked, afraid that Aria would be walking blind with that heap in front of her.

"It's gonna be freezing, out there. I'd bring an electric blanket if I could."

 **Margaritas, a heated pool, and all kinds of sinning. You're welcome.**


	2. Just Like That Movie

**A/N: So, I totally forgot to let you guys know about the bikinis. The suits I describe are in a Bongo jeans ad that Ashley Benson and Lucy Hale did. Just google it, the ad I was using was #29. The ladies are so gorgeous it's easy to forget why I include boys in the stories. But then I remember, Ian Harding and Tyler Blackburn, that's why.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The air was biting cold on their faces and lower legs, but at least there was no wind and the sky was beautifully clear. The lights around the pool beckoned to them, and the bright orange glow of the heaters promised that the teeth chattering cold wouldn't be able to touch them. Hanna and Aria entered the ring of warmth around the pool and both sighed. It was by no means warm, but it was like a night in late spring, rather than late fall. It was the level of cold that the girls would regularly bear in order to start swim season as early as possible. The pool, itself, was steaming in the cold, reminding Aria of a place of magic and mists. It was perfect.

Aria shimmied out of her shorts and took her phone out of the pocket. She set her glass and two of the towels on the side of the pool and slid her phone in between them. She kicked off her sandals, dropped the robe and slid into the pool. Hanna followed her example and soon both girls were sitting on an underwater bench built against the side wall. The water came up to just below their breasts, making it appear that they were floating on the water's surface. The girls were laughing and toasting as they started on their second margaritas. Aria grabbed Hanna's arm.

"Do you know what this makes me think of? In Wild Things, when Neve Campbell and Denise Richards were going to shoot their make-out scene in the pool, they shared a pitcher of margaritas, so it wouldn't feel so awkward between them." Both girls laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"I read the same thing about the girls in Spring Breakers. You remember the threesome in the pool?" Hanna loved that movie.

"Absolutely, the girls were gorgeous, but I didn't like the guy. I don't go in for the metal teeth thing." Aria couldn't help but imagine that the girls' lips would get caught and she'd never had the desire to make out with a spoon, so…

"There was a guy in that scene?" Hanna's joke took Aria by surprise and she choked on her sip of margarita. She started coughing and Hanna thumped Aria's back. Aria caught her breath and she smiled gratefully at her friend. Hanna didn't take her hand away from Aria's back, instead choosing to rub it slowly and soothingly.

"So, I guess hot girls, plus tequila, in a pool makes for pretty sexy love scenes." Aria dropped her voice into the sultry, seductive tone that always got Ezra hot and bothered. Hmmm, Ezra.

"I'm pretty sure that's the lesson, yeah. You know what's even hotter, though?" Aria shook her head, she didn't know what Hanna was thinking, but she knew she'd love her answer.

Hanna gently took Aria's face in her hands and brought her in for a lingering kiss. Aria shivered, but not from the cold. She deepened the kiss and Hanna moaned as Aria dipped her tongue into Hanna's mouth. They both tasted like strawberries and tequila, but that was why it was so easy to taste each other as well. Aria loved the way Hanna tasted, sweet and warm with hints of cinnamon. She rolled her tongue around in Hanna's mouth and Hanna began to gently suck, not wanting to let Aria's tongue go. Hanna wondered if Aria would be this talented with her tongue on other, more intimate parts, of Hanna's body. They had never gone anywhere near that far, but recent discussions between the two couples had put that, and other things, on the table.

 _Hanna nervously adjusted the pillows on the couch and the magazines on the coffee table. Caleb came over and took her trembling hands in his steady ones. "Hanna, baby, you don't have to be nervous. Ezra and Aria won't care how the magazines are arranged." Hanna gave her boyfriend an anxious half-smile._

" _I know, it's just, I want everything to be perfect. I want them to feel comfortable and then maybe I'll feel comfortable." Hanna didn't get nervous easily, but she was still kind of in shock about the talk the four friends were about to have. When Caleb recounted to her what she apparently said to him on the way home from the club, the previous week, she'd turned beet red. She'd told him that she invited Aria to have a threesome with them and that Caleb needed to be ready to show his best moves, because she promised Aria he was awesome in bed. Then she'd contradicted herself by saying that Ezra would be coming and that she was excited to see him naked. Then she attacked Caleb's mouth and neck to show that he was her favorite, no matter what. Caleb wasn't sure if Hanna would remember any of it, which she didn't. But she was honest with him that those thoughts were in her mind with or without alcohol._

 _Caleb took his amazing girlfriend into his arms and kissed her. Soon, she relaxed and leaned against him. Caleb would never tell Hanna, but he was nervous, too. He had had a few threesomes and there was a night he barely remembered, where Sexstasy use resulted in an all- out orgy. Some of the memories were worth revisiting, some were merely pleasant, a few he would erase completely, given the option. But none of Caleb's experiences had involved people who were important to him. He knew ways to pleasure two girls at once but making them feel good was mostly about Caleb's own ego. With Hanna and Aria, he cared deeply that he didn't let them down and that he gave both of them as much pleasure as he could. Caleb had moved frequently before coming to Rosewood. He never worried about whether or not a girl had a boyfriend. If the girl was hot and wanted Caleb, he let her boyfriend be her problem. That policy had gotten him a couple poundings, but most of the angry boyfriends accepted free porn on their phones as compensation. But Ezra was Caleb's friend. He was a good guy and Caleb wanted to strengthen their friendship, not destroy it._

 _So, why take the risk? Firstly, Hanna wanted it. After confirming with Aria that Hanna had suggested that she would like to share Caleb with her best friend, and ogle Ezra "all naked", the other couple agreed that they should get together and talk about it. The whole week since then, Hanna would ask Caleb what he liked about Aria. She sent Caleb selfies of herself with Aria, then detailed all of the reasons Aria looked sexy through texts. Caleb made the mistake of reading those texts in class on Monday. He sat very uncomfortably for the next 10 minutes, trying to replace mental images of Hanna and Aria with images of Lucas's mother. Mrs. Gottesman was a wonderful lady, 'nough said. After that incident he waited till he got home to read Hanna's erotic texts. Which explained Caleb's second reason. Hanna plus Aria in Caleb's imagination equaled excitement. He'd stopped counting how many times he brought himself to climax with scenarios he created for the two girls alone and with him joining in. Finally, now that the possibility had been raised, it felt impossible to let it go. Even if all they agreed to was letting the guys watch, Caleb needed the question answered._

 _Knocking on Caleb's front door made Hanna jump and brought Caleb back to reality. She smoothed her hair, fixed her clothes, and looked to Caleb for confirmation that she looked alright. "You're great," was Caleb's response. Hanna walked to the front door of the apartment and opened it. Aria and Ezra stood on the other side and Ezra was holding a bottle of wine._

" _Hey, guys. Come in, so this is Caleb's apartment." Caleb greeted his guests and Hanna realized they still had their coats on. "Here, Ezra, let me take that. You can hang your coats on the coatrack." Hanna took the wine into the kitchen, then returned to the living room. "Thank you for bringing wine. Is it ok if we drink it, tonight?" Aria smiled, she could tell Hanna was nervous. Everything she'd said so far was appropriate. Aria thought she knew what would help. She pulled Hanna into a hug and whispered in her ear._

" _You look hot, tonight, Hanna. Thank you for making this happen. I think the conversation will be, stimulating." As Aria pulled back, she kissed Hanna on the cheek. She and Hanna looked into each other's eyes and had a brief conversation. Hanna took Aria's hand and started walking toward the kitchen._

" _Aria and I are going to get the wine and glasses. Would you guys please pick some music?" The girls went into the kitchen, made sure the boys couldn't see them, then grabbed each other and kissed. It was a hello kiss, it was a flirty kiss, it was a getting in sync kiss. Hanna stepped back and gave her friend a dazzling smile. "How did you know that was what I needed?" Aria shrugged._

" _Tonight's conversation is a big deal and means some big changes. But, if_ _we_ _don't want it, it doesn't happen. We're talking about bringing the guys into whatever it is that we are. And we're talking about taking us to another level. We can relax, we are the ones with the power. Connecting with you first seemed like the best way for us to know what we want." Aria looked at Hanna seductively and taking her in from head to toe, she continued. "Do you know what you want, Hanna?"_

 _Hanna felt her stomach tighten and she licked her lips. It was getting to the point where Aria could turn her on almost as quickly as Caleb. Hanna was reminded why she'd wanted tonight to happen, so badly. She wanted to know what sex with Aria was like, she had to know. She nodded and whispered one word. "You"_

 _Aria felt a delicious tingling sensation in her lips and her cheeks warmed at Hanna's admission. It occurred to Aria that that had been their first kiss ever when they were totally sober. She wanted a second, so she pulled Hanna back to her and lightly ran her tongue over Hanna's lips. Hanna put her hand on the back of Aria's neck and thoroughly kissed her. Aria felt herself getting light-headed, Hanna was turning Aria on so much that she was wet for her. If the boys weren't here, Aria would take Hanna into the bedroom immediately. Thinking of the boys reminded her that they were waiting for them. She ended the kiss and pulled back. "I'd rather get drunk on you, but the guys are waiting for wine, and us."_

 _Hanna nodded. In that moment, she felt wanted. She sometimes worried that her odd situation with Aria didn't mean as much to her as it did to Hanna. But Aria initiated this encounter, she pulled Hanna in for a kiss, she straight out told Hanna she wanted more. The look in her eyes was desire, desire for Hanna. Hanna was on the verge of suggesting she and Aria could invite the guys to watch, so she could have more of her. Instead, Hanna thought better of it. They were together tonight to talk about the situation realistically and with clear heads. All of the friendships and romances involved were too important to not all be in agreement, or to make decisions in the heat of the moment, or when they were drunk. Hanna walked to the cabinet and pulled down 4 wine glasses. Aria grabbed the bottle and pulled the corkscrew from the drawer Hanna indicated. They gave each other one more smile and went back to the living room._

" _That was an awfully long time to get glasses and wine," Ezra teased as the ladies walked into the room. He and Caleb were sitting one on each sofa and Matthew Perryman Jones played softly in the background._

" _Yeah," agreed Caleb. "We decided if we started hearing moaning or things being knocked over, we'd come check on you. Make sure you were ok." Hanna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She set the 4 glasses on the coffee table and Aria knelt in front of it and opened the bottle._

" _Aria and I needed to make sure we were on the same page. There were a couple things we needed to compare notes on." Aria agreed with Hanna. The guys didn't believe them for a second, but both decided to let it be. Aria filled the 4 glasses with deep, rich, red wine. She handed them around and then joined Ezra on the sofa._

" _So, what page did you pick?" Caleb asked, treating Hanna's statement as literal. Maybe the girls had a manual. Hanna looked at him and smirked._

" _The one called, 'How to deal with ridiculous questions or requests from the boyfriends'." Caleb and Hanna stared challengingly at each other. Caleb hoped Hanna would win, but he couldn't just hand it to her. "I plan to handle both by driving you wild with soft words and swift action." Caleb drew a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Hanna won, but so did Caleb. They turned their attention to their friends. Aria had slipped her shoes off and tucked her feet underneath her. She was pressed against Ezra's side and Ezra had his arm around her waist, keeping her close. Caleb watched as Aria nuzzled the side of Ezra's neck and whispered something into his ear. Ezra's hand gripped Aria more tightly and he closed his eyes for a moment. Caleb wondered what she'd said, to get that kind of reaction. Aria turned her head and caught Caleb staring. She smirked and raised her eyebrows, seeming to say, 'wouldn't you like to know?'. Caleb had always thought of his girlfriend as the biggest flirt in the group, but Aria's form of flirtation was very different from Hanna's. Where Hanna used words and touches, Aria flirted with her eyes. She could express interest, invite attention, induce lust, or firmly reject someone without uttering a word. The thing that got Caleb the most, though, was when she looked like she was reading his mind. He half expected Aria to bring up details of his fantasies to him._

" _Well, do we want to do the chit-chat thing? Or plunge directly into the reason we got together, tonight?" Hanna voted for plunging, but the others should get to vote for what they wanted._

" _I think we're all pretty clear about what needs to be discussed. If we can't talk about it, we should leave now. So, I vote for jumping right in." Ezra was aware that he sounded rather professorial, but this was a serious subject and Aria had told him that Hanna still harbored fantasies about sexy teachers and naughty schoolgirls. Aria offered to get herself and Hanna naughty school uniforms, if this worked out. Ezra really, really wanted this to work out._

" _I'm fine with getting right to it. It's not like I'll be thinking of anything else either way." Caleb was a programmer/hacker. He always looked for the most efficient way to achieve something. The three turned to Aria, and she smiled nervously about being the center of attention._

" _So, how do we do this?"_

The group had hammered out some simple rules and each person gave input on where they felt comfortable and where they didn't. Both guys agreed that they would rather be with the girls separately. Neither felt their friendship was close enough to be comfortable sharing an intimate moment. Ezra also admitted that he didn't want to watch Aria being with another guy, even Caleb. There would be no rendezvous between just Caleb and Aria, or just Hanna and Ezra. Hanna and Aria could be alone together, though. Caleb joked that he'd only agree to that if he could require Hanna to describe the encounters in detail. Aria promised to write short stories for him. No major changes to the rules could be made without discussion and all 4 being onboard. Both girls got Depo shots every 3 months, but the non-couples still had to use protection if they wanted to have actual intercourse. It all came down to respect and honesty. Honesty was not always the first inclination for any of them. But they all respected each other too much to consider deceit in this situation.

Aria started playing with the strings that were holding Hanna's top on. She wanted to pull the strings apart, but a fantastic idea popped into her head. She pulled back from Hanna but moved her hands to Hanna's thighs so they maintained contact. "Hey, you know what?" Hanna shook her head this time. She was too out of breath from the kiss to get an answer out. "Wild Things has two girls involved with a hot teacher. And Spring Breakers has two girls involved with a wrong-side of the tracks bad boy. That's kind of a crazy coincidence, don't you think?" Hanna already liked where Aria seemed to be heading. She chimed in.

"And our teacher and bad boy are way sexier. It seems a shame that neither of them is here." Hanna had visions of wet, naked bodies dancing in her head. She also had some ideas of things she and Aria could set up.

"So, Hanna, which movie are we feeling more? Which one of our guys gets the call?" Aria loved how powerful she felt in that moment. The group had established one other rule, Hanna and Aria were completely in charge. Hanna smiled wickedly. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **Which guy will it be? For the none of you who don't know, Ashley Benson was one of the stars of Spring Breakers and was part of the aforementioned threesome scene. I want to reassure you that the guy, Ezra or Caleb, that doesn't join the ladies for a late-night swim, will have their own turn in #3. The story is already outlined, and I'll confess, I had to write a couple of scenes in order to get them out of my head. A very personal birthday present will figure prominently. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Ezra and Caleb were the only S.O.s that got birthdays on the show. Review, suggest, bitch, etc. Blessings to all.**


	3. DRINK ME

**A/N: And the chosen guy is…Noel Kahn! Seriously, why couldn't** **he** **have had a twin? He's already the evil one, so twinny could be gorgeous and a non-murderer. He could take over Noel's life, if he weren't already dead, and make everyone think Noel turned good. Then Noel escapes, attacks Byron, cause he deserves it, and frames "No"el. Oh, and Wren doesn't get turned into a necklace, cause he would have kicked ass as A.D. Why ya gotta play him like that, PLL?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ezra slowly drove past the Hastings Manor and turned the corner. He pulled to a stop several houses away from Spencer's and shut-off his engine. He was still unclear about the situation he was going to walk into. Aria had called and explained that the sleepover hit a few snags and she and Hanna had Spencer's house to themselves for the night. She might have told him how that was possible, but Hanna grabbed the phone and informed him that his presence was demanded. She told him to bring a swimsuit of all things and started to tell him he'd only wear it for a little while. Aria took the phone back and told him he wasn't going back home till morning. She started giggling and sounds of splashing water told Ezra that Hanna was likely tickling his girlfriend. He threw a bag together in nothing flat and forced himself not to speed over there. Now that he was here, he was no less enthusiastic, but he was a lot more nervous. The scenario was fairly surreal. He, Ezra Fitz, was planning to have sex with his barely legal girlfriend and her equally nubile best friend. This was apparently going to happen in the hot tub or pool of another of the girls' friend's house, with nary a homeowner present. His entire relationship with Aria was a series of leaps of faith. He was never certain where he would land, or in how many pieces. Just a few years ago that would have terrified him. But with Aria, Ezra could fly. Time for another big jump.

Ezra grabbed his bag and casually walked up the street to the small gate that led to the Hastings' backyard. He couldn't imagine that the girls were in the pool, it was freezing outside. Ezra opened the gate and was relieved that it wasn't locked. Just inside, Ezra was confronted with a stool that had a full shot glass and a note perched on top. Ezra smiled when he read the short message. DRINK ME, Ezra smiled wider when he sniffed the glass and knew he would be drinking tequila, of course. He downed the shot and set the glass down and continued into the yard. Another stool was topped with a thick robe, slippers, and a note reading WEAR ME. In much smaller print it said "And your trunks. Change inside." Ezra was grateful to not be asked to change out in the cold. He entered the house, changed in the bathroom, and tried not to think that the robe and slippers most likely belonged to Spencer's dad. Across the room from where he entered there was another stool positioned by the other set of French doors. There was another shot of tequila and a longer note. It was a poem, which meant Aria wrote it. After Ezra read it, he neatly folded the paper and put it into his bag. He always kept everything she wrote for him.

The stars piercing the black with light

Are for we creatures of the night

Drink fire to burn from deep inside

Seek heat that winter won't abide

Find maidens hidden in the steam

Try to suppose it's not a dream

This chance delight, passion unplanned

Come join us in our Wonderland

Ezra marveled over the short verse. He knew that the girls were in the water when they called him. That meant they had braved the cold, wet, to set up this Wonderland path. He was also sure they had been drinking, he knew the subtle changes in Aria's tone and inflections after a few drinks, but long before she could be called drunk. And she'd managed to write a decent poem really quickly. He sent a thank-you to heaven for Aria, and a thank-you to hell for tricking both girls into thinking he was worth all this trouble. Downing the second shot, Ezra opened the door before he could think about it. The air beyond the doorway was like ice on Ezra's exposed skin. He was impressed by how protective the robe was, when he tried to hurry the robe opened a bit around his legs, and he decided it was worth it to take his time to avoid letting more frigid air attack his skin.

Ezra had been to Spencer's for a pool party the previous summer, so he knew where to go for the pool and hot tub. A strange orange glow was emanating from that direction, and Ezra wondered what the four friends planned to do before it became the two, now three. Ezra approached the pool and discovered three things at the same moment. The orange glow was coming from stand heaters set around the pool, a ring of protection against the cold. There was, indeed, steam rising from the pool. The girls had turned the pool into a gigantic bathtub. The third discovery was that the girls were back in the water and they weren't exactly waiting on his arrival. Hanna had Aria pressed against the side of the pool, in fairly shallow water so both girls were standing. This left their hands free and they were using them. Aria's were fondling Hanna's breasts, Hanna's seemed to be gripping Aria's rear end based on where they disappeared under the water. Of course, the girls weren't just touching each other, though that would have been enough to make Ezra fully aroused. The girls were kissing passionately, and they must have been enjoying every moment because they were exchanging as many moans as they were kisses. Ezra considered remaining quiet and watching for a while, but both girls still had their bikinis on, so perhaps they were waiting on him for some things.

"This is a Wonderland, absolutely, but I am not convinced it isn't a dream. By what signs, sexy nymphs, could you prove to me that you are more than the fevered desires of my mind?" Aria startled at the sound of Ezra's voice. She'd been sure that they would hear him coming through the gate, or at least coming out the French doors. She and Hanna tried to keep their make-out session light, so that they would have Ezra there to watch, and participate, when they entered new territory. But Hanna was like a sinfully rich dessert. It wasn't possible to stop after just one bite. If Ezra had arrived much later, Aria knew she would have given into temptation and tasted every bit of Hanna's sweetness. Looking up into Ezra's smiling face made her so glad she'd held out. He was so damn gorgeous. The thought of being with both of them at the same time made Aria hornier than she'd ever experienced. She returned her attention to Hanna long enough to kiss her and whisper her intentions into Hanna's ear. Both girls waded over to the steps and walked seductively out of the water and over to Ezra.

Ezra licked his lips as they approached. Neither had said a word to him, yet, and they moved like predators set on surrounding their prey. They were dripping wet, both in sexy bikinis that Ezra had seen in pictures, and their nipples were hard and protruding through the swimsuits. The air was much warmer within the orange ring, but there was still enough bite to it that the girls' skin was covered in goosebumps. Ezra thought he might pass-out, his breathing was so rapid and shallow. He forced air in and out of his lungs and waited the long, torturous seconds before Aria and Hanna got to him. Aria stood in front of him and began to toy with the belt of the robe. Hanna came up behind him and stood close enough that he could feel her hot breath against the back of his neck. Aria gave him the look that could make him drop whatever he was doing and beg to ravish her.

"We're very excited that you could join us. Do you still need proof that we're truly flesh and bone?" Aria emphasized the word flesh and Ezra lost it. He dropped to his knees and licked the wet skin of Aria's abdomen. She giggled, he knew she loved his tongue trailing over her skin. The Hastings had a saltwater pool, so she tasted good and Ezra kissed and sucked on her smooth stomach until she began to moan. Suddenly, Ezra felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck. Oh dear God, Hanna was kissing him. It was why he'd come, but it still shocked him. Her lips were like pillows against his skin. It was so erotic, especially since he was holding Aria in front of him. Hanna stood back up and Aria tugged on Ezra's hand. He reluctantly got back on his feet. Aria grinned and caressed his face. "Save the rest for nude body shots, k?"

Those were the greatest words anyone had ever uttered, in Ezra's opinion. "All right, well I see you ladies have made plans. What would you like me to do?" Aria immediately untied the robe and Hanna pulled it off his shoulders. He was now in just his trunks, on par with the girls.

"The first thing that has to happen is you and Hanna have to have your first kiss. And neither of you hold back, I know exactly what you're both capable of, so I'll know if you don't really go for it." Hanna's heart was racing. So many things were running through her head. She had fantasized about kissing Ezra since the first day of class, junior year. Her fantasies only grew more intense and complex after she learned that Aria was living them out. She watched his mouth move while he taught and then played those memories back at home while she masturbated. Even though she knew he belonged to Aria, her fantasies belonged to her, and "Mr. Fitz" was right up there with Ryan Gosling and Channing Tatum. All of those thoughts were put aside once she met Caleb. For months, the only fantasies she entertained were of Caleb and Aria. That turned into fantasies about Caleb and Aria at the same time. Then came the first time she saw Ezra in a bathing suit in this very backyard, and it became necessary to put him back into rotation. Some of her favorite fantasies were coming true, tonight. She was excited, scared, and horny, very horny. Hanna wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and brought him to her. She was leaning in to initiate the kiss, when Ezra put his hand up and stopped her.

"Wait"

* * *

 **Why did Ezra mess up the kiss? Is he having second thoughts? Why is the mean lady giving us another cliffhanger? Are we being punished because this story only has two reviews? (well…) Why is this chapter short and late? Yeah, about that: Tragedy, death, not kidding, wish I was. Writing is my escape and a good distraction from the shitstorm. But there are so many things to do, so not much available time. I will keep up with my stories as best I can, "Into the Moonlight" has a few more chapters already done, and I will do this one because I'll forego some sleep for a little fun, especially now. The craziness will settle down in a couple of weeks, till then this story may come to you in shorter segments, sorry. Treat your family with love and respect, you will "win" every argument with them after they're gone, now is the time you can still hug them. Blessings to all.**


	4. Splash

Chapter 4

Aria's eyes widened in shock. What was Ezra doing? Was he nervous? She knew that he wanted this, that he wanted this with Hanna, why was he stopping? At the same moment, Hanna wondered if Ezra had realized he wasn't attracted to her. Was he actually rejecting her?

Ezra knew, based on the looks on the girls' faces, that he had handled this badly. He tried to recover the situation before it was ruined. "Not here." Aria and Hanna exchanged a look, trying to decide if Ezra was kidding, or serious. Hanna was hardly ever shy, but the uncertainty of what was happening, whether or not Ezra wanted this, made her positively timid. Aria had no such compunction.

"Not here, all right, then where did you…" Aria didn't get a chance to finish her question as Ezra wrapped an arm around each girl's waist and jumped, launching all three into the inviting pool. They landed with a blend of splashes, shrieks, and laughter in the deep end. When they surfaced, Ezra immediately swam to a point where he could stand. Hanna and Aria followed, reminding Ezra of mermaids, the way they glided gracefully through the water. Hanna couldn't quite touch the bottom at this depth, and that is exactly what Ezra intended. With his left arm he pulled Aria up against his side and held her there, flush with his body. Using his right hand, he draped Hanna's arms around his neck and then slid his hand down her back until he was cupping her rear end, which he squeezed softly. Hanna gasped a little when Ezra grabbed her ass and began gently massaging it. Aria wasn't kidding when she said his hands were magic. Hanna's uncertainty disappeared and all she felt was lust and anticipation.

"Here?" Hanna asked, already breathless. Ezra smiled, a devilish glint in his eyes, and nodded. He moved his face very close to Hanna's.

"Here," he murmured, then pressed his lips against Hanna's. Her lips were pillow-soft, and Ezra boldly pulled the lower one into his mouth and sensually sucked on it. Hanna liked Ezra's forwardness. She brushed her tongue over his top lip and he softly moaned in response. Soon, their tongues were tasting each other, getting intimately acquainted. Hanna tasted of strawberries, while Ezra still had the tang of tequila on his tongue. Ezra was impressed with Hanna's skill. She was easily one of the four best kissers Ezra had ever experienced. She didn't try to force the kiss, but she didn't leave Ezra in control. She met him twist for twist and caressed his lips with her own. The kiss was sensual and strong, but controlled and unhurried. Hanna lost herself in the moment as every expectation she'd had was blown out of the water. Aria was a very lucky girl.

Aria watched as Ezra and Hanna shared their first kiss. She'd worried over this moment. Reactions to moments like these could be unpredictable and visceral. Whenever Aria thought of Ezra kissing anyone but her, she felt an angry twist in her stomach. She hoped it would be different with Hanna, but she couldn't know how she'd feel until it happened. When it happened, the only thing she felt was desire. They were so sexy, and she loved kissing both of them, so watching them come together was one of the most arousing things Aria had ever witnessed. She barely held herself back from joining in. She wanted them to have this moment to themselves, but she was so turned on she was trembling. She rubbed her body against Ezra's and reached down to feel if Ezra was as turned on as she was. Surprisingly, Ezra was still soft, but as soon as Aria began to touch him and rub him through his trunks that changed. Ezra was still kissing Hanna, but he began lightly thrusting his hips, pushing his growing bulge into Aria's hand. Aria immediately understood. Ezra had been worried about her reaction, too. Only after he knew that Aria was enjoying herself, could he allow himself to really get excited. She loved her man so much.

Ezra reveled in the sensations running through him. Aria was rubbing herself against him and fondling him at the same time. He was incredibly aroused, knowing that his kiss with Hanna was turning Aria on. He pulled back from his kiss and Hanna drew a shuddering breath. He almost leaned in to kiss her nose, but that was a sign of affection that was just for Aria. He wanted Hanna, deeply, but his heart was already spoken for. He looked at the seductive sirens in his arms and couldn't believe his good fortune. The girls looked at each other and Ezra could read craving and raw need in their gaze. None of them saw anyone else as a rival, and Ezra hoped it would remain that way.

Aria and Hanna locked eyes. Aria could see that Hanna was dazed from her kiss with Ezra, but her eyes became laser focused looking into Aria's. As one they dove for each other and frantically began kissing. Their bodies were still wrapped around Ezra, but their hands flew up and they grabbed onto one another, caressing each other's face and then moving down to hold and caress the other's body. Aria reached up and gripped the back of Ezra's neck, pulling him in so they were quickly enjoying a triple kiss, the kind usually reserved for wild parties and Spring Break. It was so good that Aria's pussy began to throb, and she squirmed against Ezra, trying to create friction. Ezra held tight and walked the group to the shallow end. Once all three could stand, they separated and looked at each other with lust, and a question of what they should do next.

"I want you to know that Hanna and I showed great restraint and patience waiting for you to get here. We wanted you to be with us before we stripped bare, but it was not easy to resist." Aria said this in a playful, lusty way that made Hanna bite her lip as she remembered just how much she wanted to get her friend naked.

"Yeah, Aria and I have never been naked together, or even topless, and we wanted you to be able to watch." Hanna smirked evilly at the look of tortured desire on Ezra's face. She didn't know how any of them were going to be able to control themselves, Aria and Ezra both seemed as ready to burst as she felt. "Aria? Would you like Ezra to help you take off my top?" Aria thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I have a better idea." Aria moved in front of Ezra and backed into him, so she was pressed firmly against his body. She took his hands and placed them over her chest.

"Yes, please." Ezra whispered, massaging his girlfriend's breasts while pushing his erection against her ass. They both moaned softly. Aria then brought Hanna in front of her and reached around her back to untie the lower two strings. She pulled slowly, teasingly, while she listened to Ezra pant lightly near her ear and Hanna dropped her head back with her eyes closed, as though Aria was already causing her pleasure. Aria pulled the strings free and ran her hands over Hanna's bare back. She grazed the sides of Hanna's voluptuous tits, causing Hanna to gasp. Aria smiled at the effect all of this was having on Hanna. She was so beautiful in this lustful state. She was luscious, ripe, and waiting to be tasted. Aria didn't waste any more time. She reached deftly behind Hanna's neck and pulled the bow apart. Aria kept hold of one string and tossed the spangled blue top to the side of the pool. She feasted her eyes on Hanna's body. Hanna's breasts were full and round. She had soft rounded nipples, her areolas were large and a pale beige that was only a few shades darker than her skin. She was perfect.

Hanna held her breath as Aria threw her suit. She was now topless in front of her best friend and her former teacher. Strange was a good word to describe the situation, except, it wasn't strange. Hanna was baring herself to Aria and Ezra and it felt natural and good. She looked at both of them. "Hanna, you are stunning, truly." Ezra put all the warmth and sincerity he had into those words. It was important that Ezra remember that first and foremost Hanna was his friend. Amidst all the lust and teasing, he wanted to show her he hadn't forgotten her feelings.

Hanna smiled brightly at the compliment. Ezra thought she was beautiful, she was surprised how much that meant to her. When he complimented her he usually told her she looked gorgeous, lovely, etc. He was commenting as much on her style and wardrobe as he was her. But here, now, all of the extra things were gone, and Ezra said she was stunning.

Aria saw how happy Ezra's words made Hanna. Hanna still struggled with insecurities and doubted that she could ever be "enough." Aria cupped Hanna's face and whispered, "totally worth the wait." The two girls kissed a kiss full of love and admiration. Aria drew her fingers down Hanna's chest and circled the nipple of one breast. She took Hanna's sensitive nub between her fingertips and slowly rolled it around. She pinched just enough to send sensations racing down to the pit of Hanna's stomach. Aria was practiced at this because Ezra had particularly sensitive nipples when he was turned on. Aria moved her attention to the other breast and repeated her slow manipulation.

Hanna was wiggling under Aria's ministrations. She wondered where Aria had learned to do this and promised herself that she would make Caleb ask Aria to teach him how to do it, too. If Hanna had known this kind of thing was waiting for her, she would have made it happen a long time ago. Hanna stared at Aria, hungrily. Maybe she would teach Hanna how to do it in return. Ezra saw impatient desire in Hanna's expression. He pressed his mouth against Aria's neck and whispered in her ear. Aria nodded, and Ezra unhooked her bikini top and untied the strings of the halter neck. Hanna took the top in her hands and discarded it in the general direction of her own. Aria's breasts were everything Hanna had hoped. They were smaller than Hanna's, but they were perky and fit her frame just right. Her nipples and areolas were small and dusty rose colored.

Ezra watched Hanna's face as she saw Aria's breasts for the first time. Ezra knew them so well he could draw them from memory. Hanna's expression reminded him of his own the first time Aria had revealed herself to him. Aria was a work of art, divinely sculpted and proportioned. What Ezra saw in Hanna's face was wonderment. In that moment, Ezra was overwhelmed by need. He spun Aria around and kissed her, realizing that he hadn't kissed her yet. Passion erupted between them; Hanna was temporarily forgotten, but she honestly didn't mind. She was forever telling the couple that they needed to remember they weren't alone when the group went out. Ezria had trouble with boundaries, obviously since they got together at all. Most of the group had accepted that at any moment the pair would disappear into their own world, and likely lose track of the line between PDAs and exhibitionism. Hanna played off her interruptions as irritation or concern for the couple attracting unwanted attention. The truth was, Hanna always stopped them because if she didn't, she would stare at them. The sight of the pair being passionate was almost too much, it made Hanna so hot. Tonight, Hanna didn't need to stop them. She watched silently as Aria wrapped her legs around Ezra's torso and kissed him everywhere her mouth could reach. She sucked on his neck and he groaned his approval. Hanna made her way over to the steps and sat down. She pulled off her bikini bottoms, leaned back in the relaxing water, and began touching herself as another of her fantasies played out in front of her.


	5. A One-Person Game?

Chapter 5

Aria's mind floated in a cloud of sexual pleasure. She panted as Ezra took her right breast into his mouth and swirled around her nipple with his tongue. He was holding her with his hands gripping her thighs, and then he slid his fingers into her bikini and began stroking her clit. She threw her head back and whimpered, her hair trailing in the warm water. She loved Ezra's fingers, he was an expert at getting her to cum using only his touch. On long drives, which were always necessary to get away from Rosewood's intrusive inhabitants, Ezra would often reach over and diddle her to the point of insanity. Aria had tried to describe the indescribable to Hanna, but she was going to have to experience it to really understand.

Hanna! Aria abruptly raised her head, causing water to fly into the air in an arc over her and Ezra. Ezra paused his efforts to satisfy Aria's insatiable libido and looked at her questioningly. She took his face and gave him a loving kiss then whispered in his ear, "we're ignoring Hanna."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault." Ezra whispered in response. He felt bad, he hadn't intended to shut Hanna out, he just needed to have Aria. He had never been able to ignore that need. As long as Aria could put up with him, he never had to figure out how to. Aria pressed herself against his body, wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked dreamily into his eyes.

"So let's make it up to her," Aria said, a sly smile spreading across her face. She turned her head to locate Hanna, who was no longer right there with them. Aria's heart started hammering when she found her. Hanna was on the steps, lounging against them. She had her eyes closed, her mouth was open, and she was completely naked. Not only that, her legs were spread apart, and she was pleasuring herself enthusiastically. Aria had missed Hanna getting naked, but this surprise was fucking hot. Aria hopped down from Ezra's arms and started moving towards the oblivious Hanna. Then she realized that Ezra was not following. She looked back at her boyfriend and smirked. Ezra was staring at Hanna, hard. He kept licking his lips and Aria knew that he was wondering what Hanna would taste like. Aria wondered that too. She grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him to the steps. "Is this a one-person game? Or can Ezra and I play too?"

Hanna's eyes opened, and she smiled. She had watched Ezria until she felt her orgasm starting to build. She closed them, so she could focus on the movements of her fingers. She was close, but she didn't mind pausing. "What positions did you want to play?" Aria pursed her lips in response. She knelt down on the steps next to Hanna and rested her bare breasts on Hanna's midriff. Aria leaned over and took one of Hanna's breasts into her mouth. It was a moment that Hanna had imagined over and over again. This was even better, though, as Hanna had never imagined it in a pool. Aria seemed a bit hesitant at first, Hanna was happy to let her know what she liked. "Oh, Aria, yes. Suck harder, play with my other breast. Yeah, just like that! Oh…oh, yes, aw biting is good, biting is fantastic. Don't stop, just like that." Hanna panted and began to whimper as Aria switched her mouth to Hanna's other breast. There was no hesitation this time.

Aria was thrilled that Hanna liked what she was doing. She felt Ezra kneel down beside her. He picked up Hanna's leg and began massaging in an upward motion. Hanna gasped and moaned as Ezra's fingers worked their way up toward Hanna's pussy. The massage was incredible on its own, but Hanna's pussy lips quivered in anticipation. Ezra was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She had seen him look at Aria that way too many times to count. Having it directed at her was exciting. She locked eyes with him for a moment and he silently asked her for permission. She nodded, and Ezra slid his fingers along her slit before brushing lightly against her clit. He did it again and rubbed his fingers against her clit with more pressure. Hanna gave herself over to Aria and Ezra. She had promised herself that she wouldn't make comparisons between Ezra and Caleb, but Aria was a lucky girl, a very lucky girl.

Ezra slid two fingers in and out of Hanna's center, pumping quickly and occasionally pushing upward against Hanna's g-spot. He used his other hand to continue teasing her clitoris, alternating between flicks, strokes, and rubbing. Ezra was entranced watching Hanna come undone. He hadn't touched anyone besides Aria in over a year and he would admit, it was a boost to his ego to hear Hanna moan and have her arching toward him, chasing his fingers. He kept looking over to Aria to make sure she was happy. She beamed at him while she caressed Hanna's body all over. Hanna's moaning was constant now, so Ezra added a third finger and thrust them deep into her core. He rubbed her clit faster and faster and groaned watching Aria return to sucking on Hanna's breasts.

Hanna felt herself on the brink, Ezra was a genius at this. She tried to hold back her orgasm for as long as she could because she didn't ever want these sensations to stop. But when Aria began sucking on her nipple, there was nothing Hanna could do. Her vision went white and her body convulsed in ecstasy. She yelled out something but had no idea what. She didn't know how long the orgasm lasted, but Ezra and Aria continued to pleasure her until she came down completely. She realized she'd lost a little time when Aria pulled her into a sitting position and handed her a fresh margarita. Hanna hadn't even felt her move. She looked at Ezria, they were both holding their own drinks. Hanna giggled and raised her glass. "To orgasms! May they all be that fabulous!" She chugged the frozen treat, she was quite thirsty. Aria noticed some spill down Hanna's chin and onto her chest. She quickly lapped it up with her tongue, causing Hanna to giggle again. Feeling playful, Hanna poured more of her margarita down her front and Ezra swooped in and slurped up the icy liquid. He stayed there for a moment and sucked on Hanna's breasts. Hanna started to get hot and bothered again and knew what she wanted to do. "Do you guys think we could handle those naked body shots, now?"


	6. Teach Me

**A/N: Hello, my pretties. I didn't get as far with Chapter 6 as I wanted, so Chapter 7 will be like Chapter 6 part 2. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Also, I have not forgotten about The Fevered Mind. Chapter 2 is giving me trouble, but most of the rest of the story is almost done. Maybe I'll put up a couple chapters next week to make up for the wait. Anyway, naked bodies and frozen margaritas, ready?**

* * *

Chapter 6

Generally speaking, there are 3 different types of tequila shots; shots, body shots, and naked body shots. Shots are consumed using salt, limes, and glasses of tequila. It's usually social and the goal is the consumption of alcohol. Body shots will still get you plenty drunk, but there is the added element of getting the salt and the lime from someone else. The need to lick and suck on someone else's skin makes the body shot, not just social, but sexual. Naked body shots aren't really about drinking at all. Liquor, any type really, is poured onto a naked body and is licked off by one or more people. The amount of booze consumed is fairly minimal, but that doesn't mean they don't achieve their goal. Well aimed shots will drip onto, into, and around parts of the body that are only accessible when the person is naked. Want to get your slippery nipple off a slippery nipple? Naked body shots are for you. They make a mess, waste alcohol, and are still likely to become a favorite way to drink with your "closest" friends.

The first step in the process is, obviously, getting naked. Hanna had taken care of step one on her own and she had definite ideas about how the other two should be stripped. "You guys have seen each other naked a million times, but it's my first time having that pleasure. Ezra, would you please help Aria out of her bikini? And use your teeth." Ezra gaped at the request, while Aria burst out laughing. Hanna smiled and relaxed with her drink. Ezra looked to Aria, who smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"Come on, Baby, don't act like you've never done it before." For all of their hiding, Aria wasn't shy. That was something Ezra loved and feared about her. He hopped out of the pool, put his drink down and grabbed a towel from one of the piles. He laid it out along the edge of the pool, close to one of the heaters, then reached out his hand to Aria. She waded over and let him pull her up to stand beside him. She shivered and instinctively huddled close to Ezra's body. He took her glass and set it next to his. Next, he stood Aria on the towel in front of the heater. She sighed in pleasure as the hot air moved gently around her body. She turned so she would be facing Hanna, who was finishing off her margarita and looking like now she was thirsty for Aria.

Ezra knew the feeling. He kneeled down on the towel in front of Aria, careful not to block Hanna's view. He drew his tongue across Aria's stomach, as he had when he first arrived at the house. It tickled, and Aria laughed. Ezra normally delighted in teasing and tormenting Aria, he would make her wait any time she had done the same to him, or just when he could tell it would drive her wild. Tonight, though, there had been enough waiting. He was impatient to have Aria naked, so when he took the suit in his teeth and pulled down, he also reached his hands around her and tugged the suit from behind. The small swath of fabric slid off of Aria's body. Ezra considered watching Hanna's reaction again, but Aria's heat was directly in front of him and he couldn't resist her.

He reached over to his margarita. He handed it to Aria, who smiled and nodded. She poured frozen sweetness down the inside of her thigh. Ezra came up between her legs and the combination of the cold liquid and Ezra's hot tongue on her skin made Aria gasp. She poured more against her lower abdomen and trembled as the slush covered her mound and began to drip from her pussy. Ezra caught drops on his tongue like snowflakes and then greedily brought his mouth to Aria's sex. The flavors of salt water, strawberry margarita, and Aria's essence danced on Ezra's tongue. When Aria spilled more Ezra lapped it up and sucked on her clit. Aria's knees began to get weak and she almost made Ezra stop, when suddenly, Hanna was cradling her from behind. Aria relaxed against Hanna but didn't want Hanna to have to support her. "Down," Aria said, breathlessly. Hanna lowered them both onto the towel and grabbed more towels for Aria to lean back against. She scooted around to join Ezra between Aria's legs. Aria's eyes widened, and she prayed she was right about Hanna's intention. She was.

"Teach me," Hanna whispered against Ezra's ear. Ezra shuddered and sat up. He pulled Hanna against him and kissed her long and hard. Hanna tasted Aria for the first time on Ezra's lips and tongue. She had tasted herself on Caleb countless times. Aria's juices were as similar and as different to Hanna's as the girls were similar and different. Hanna licked at Ezra's mouth and he smiled. He knew where Hanna wanted her focus to be. Pulling back, Ezra smirked.

"Aria? Should I teach Hanna how to make you cum so hard you scream? Would you enjoy having both of our mouths on your kittyclit at the same time?" Ezra rarely used nicknames for parts of Aria's body, but he thought Hanna would get a kick out of it. He looked into Aria's hooded sex-shaded eyes.

"Immediately, and holy fuck, yes I want that." Aria bit her lip and tried to contain her excitement.

"Ok, Hanna, watch what I do and then you do it. You'll be up to speed in no time. Then we can explore the possibilities of doing it together, k?" Hanna felt herself get wet just from talking about it. This was a gigantic step, more of a long-jump really, for Hanna's sexual experience. She wasn't just horny and excited, she was grateful that Ezra was guiding her through it. The night just kept getting better and better. Ezra showed her how Aria liked to be licked, teased, and even nipped. Aria mewled, and her breath became shallow. Hanna followed Ezra's teaching, but each time she made the maneuver her own with variations. Sometimes she could tell that Aria preferred Ezra's approach, but sometimes, like when Hanna ran the underside of her tongue against Aria's clit, Aria would curse and gasp. Hanna quickly learned that that was high praise. Hanna wanted to like giving Aria oral, it was something they could do with or without the guys, but she didn't really expect to. It had taken her a while to learn to enjoy giving Caleb head. Now she looked forward to it. Eating out Aria, however, was instant love. Hanna loved the warmth, the silky texture of Aria's folds. She loved plunging into Aria's center and feeling the walls clench around her tongue. This part of Aria was as addictive as the rest of her. Hanna wanted Aria to cum in her mouth. She wanted Aria to crave her the way she knew she would crave Aria.

Aria was beyond craving. She could barely believe that this was Hanna's first attempt at cunnilingus. She was flying high on the pleasure of Hanna and Ezra trading off being nuzzled in her snatch. The occasional breaks in movement kept Aria from full-out climaxing, but it was a thrilling rollercoaster of sensation. Aria met Ezra's gaze while Hanna was buried between her thighs. Aria mouthed ' _please'_ to him and didn't have to explain. Ezra leaned over Hanna and whispered in her ear. Hanna shifted to the side, making room for Ezra, without removing her tongue from Aria's body. Ezra bent forward, and it was like the triple kiss, only Aria's clitoris took the place of the third tongue. Ezra and Hanna battled for dominance and joined forces to bring bliss to the girl they both loved. Aria burst into flames, her passion coursed through her body like magma. She was overwhelmed by ecstasy and all she could do was let go and let the pleasure sweep her away from herself.

Ezra felt Aria's body tremble and tighten as her orgasm overtook her. Hanna sat back to allow Ezra to ease Aria through it. He expected screams and cursing, but she was completely silent, something that had only happened a few times throughout the course of their relationship. Ezra knew what to expect when Aria orgasmed that intensely. Moments later, Ezra's mouth was flooded with Aria's cum. Ezra was satisfied knowing that he and Hanna had made Aria feel so good that she squirted. He would have been ok with not climaxing himself. Of course, there was zero chance of the girls letting that happen.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last one set at the pool. Before the triple dries off and moves the party inside, what wet activities should happen? Let me know if there are any naughty delights you want to see brought to life in the story. Ezra hasn't "revealed himself" to Hanna, yet. Any suggestions on how to make the moment truly special? Please review, blessings to all.**


	7. Powerful Sex God

**A/N: Bon jour! Another week has gone by since last we met. Are my readers hungry? Or maybe I should say thirsty. There are beverages in this chapter, but no food. Unless my wonderful readers feed on sexual energy. You DO? Well then please, feast.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ezra was the only one who still wasn't naked, and the girls decided that needed to change. After catching her breath, Aria got up and knelt down beside Hanna. She whispered into Hanna's ear and Hanna nodded, a huge grin appearing on her face. Both girls stood and while Hanna walked over to more of the supplies the girls had at the pool, Aria straddled Ezra's lap. He breathed in sharply, Arias body was hot and wet and sticky. She pushed her bare breasts against his chest and spoke softly in his ear.

"Hanna is dying to see all of you. I want to make sure that you are ready to be on 'full' display." Ezra sighed at her warm breath against his ear and neck. Then he chuckled. He wondered how Aria thought he could be anything other than fully at attention when he was with such temptresses. Rather than respond, Ezra thrust his pelvis up, forcing Aria to feel just how hard his cock actually was. She bit her lip and her eyes darkened with lust. "Exactly…" Aria exhaled and started rubbing her naked body against him.

"You should really unwrap the present before you play with it, Aria." Hanna joked, directly behind Aria. Aria blushed and turned around. Hanna smirked at her friend and offered her a hand. Aria took it and stood up. She grabbed the back of Hanna's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. Hanna wrapped her arms around Aria's waist and walked backward with her until they splashed into the pool. When the girls surfaced they went to sit on the underwater bench. Hanna was about to lose her mind, waiting for Ezra to get naked. "Ok, Fitzy! Whenever you're ready." Ezra stood up and sauntered to the edge. He untied the drawstring of his board shorts and Aria leaned forward to pull them down his legs. Ezra eased himself out of the shorts and let his large, quivering cock hang free.

"Do my ladies approve?" Ezra knew that he was well endowed. Men in adult films certainly didn't have to fear for their jobs, but he was well above average. Aria was smiling up at him. Well, he knew _she_ approved, but what was Hanna thinking? Hanna's intense stare at his groin certainly suggested satisfaction, but a little verbal confirmation would be nice. Hanna tapped her lips with one index finger and took on a thoughtful expression. Ezra braced himself, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with Hanna's "humor."

"Visually, you're very arousing. And as Aria has told me over and over and over, you're quite fuckable. But can your cock deliver alcohol to my mouth? Can we please find out?" Hanna batted her eyelashes at him. Ezra laughed, but an issue occurred to him.

"I don't think any of us would like the result of pouring frozen margarita down my front." Aria clapped and reached behind her towel. She pulled out the half empty bottle that Hanna had just put there.

"It's a good thing that the tequila isn't cold, then." She offered the bottle to Ezra, who took it, opened it, and took a swig. The tequila must have belonged to the Hastings. It was incredibly smooth, which always meant expensive. He didn't want to drink too much, the memories of the night deserved to be crystal clear, but it was cold and the tequila warmed his entire body. The buzz was a nice bonus. Next, he knelt on the towel at the pool's edge and tried to position his body so the tequila would slide down his penis into Hanna's mouth. His erection, however, had his cock angled out and slightly up. Aria saw the issue and happily lent a hand. Aria wanted to let Ezra enjoy the experience, so she wrapped her hand around the underside of his dick and gently squeezed. Ezra groaned and stared approvingly down at his girlfriend. Aria pumped her hand a few times for good measure and Ezra breathed heavily, trying to contain his pleasure and keep control of his body, but his legs still shook.

Aria held Ezra in position and Ezra slowly poured the amber liquid. Hanna brought her mouth to within inches of Ezra's cock as the tequila ran off the tip. She concentrated on actually drinking the tequila, at first, but she slowly moved her mouth closer and closer to Ezra until her lips encircled his pulsating tip. Ezra gasped at her touch and moaned when she began to suck on the head of his cock. He took another swallow of the tequila and put the bottle down, otherwise he was afraid he'd drop it. At the same time, Aria bent her head down and licked the remaining tequila off of Ezra's shaft. Having two mouths on Ezra's cock simultaneously was overwhelming. He put one hand on each girl's head to indicate that they should keep going. Aria, however, had a different idea. She sat up and made eye contact with her lover and gave him an impish grin. Ezra thrilled at her expression, knowing she was about to do something unexpected.

Aria dropped herself into the water and brought her head up under Ezra, between Hanna's glorious mouth and Ezra's body. Aria took Ezra's balls in one hand and softly massaged them. Ezra groaned, loudly. He got even louder when Aria pulled one of his balls into her mouth. She concentrated on licking Ezra forcefully and sucking gently. Hanna took more of Ezra's shaft into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Ezra's pleasure was intense and mind-blowing. He gripped the edge of the pool to stop himself from falling over. Never in his life had Ezra felt so overcome by shameless lust. He wanted more, just more, and more. He thrust his hips forward and Hanna responded by taking him deeper. "Yeeeesssss, yes, yes, yes…" Ezra called out while trying to keep it going just a little longer.

Aria felt like she could orgasm just listening to Ezra coming undone. Well, not just. She was also watching Hanna's breasts bounce and jiggle with every head bob. She wanted so badly to grab one, but she didn't want to break Hanna's rhythm. However, she was attacking Hanna as soon as Ezra finished. In the meantime, Aria continued to add to Ezra's pleasure and she used her free hand to finger herself. The combination brought Aria right to the edge. Then Ezra came, and it was beautiful. He arched his back, his body straining and trembling, while he grunted out something incomprehensible. Aria dropped her head back into the water and orgasmed around her thrusting fingers. Both Hanna and Ezra were surprised by Aria's sudden moaning as she climaxed. They turned their attention to her, floating in the water, hand buried in between her legs. When she opened her eyes, they were both staring at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Because I could," was all she said.

Ezra slipped back into the pool onto the bench. He pulled both girls onto his lap, one on each leg, facing each other. All three needed a breather so they relaxed against each other. Hanna and Aria kissed and lightly fondled each other, both still delighting in having full access to the other's body. Ezra knew the sight of them fooling around would never get boring. He considered playing the voyeur and just watching them while jerking off. It sounded good, for another night. Tonight, he was too enthralled with touching them to sit back. Enthralled was a good word to describe how Aria was feeling, as well. She was fascinated by the opposite yet complimentary male and female energies coming from Ezra and Hanna. There was a strange balance to it, and Aria loved experiencing both at once. Hanna couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She was stunned by how the evening was going. She had assumed it would be fun and hot. But she also assumed it would feel a bit awkward; that there would be slight jealousies and jockeying for position. She had worried that Aria would hold herself back, or that Ezra would only be trying to please Aria by participating. Instead, they were all feeding off each other's passion. It was almost as natural as the progression of her relationship with Aria. No one was set on being the "focus" and no one was being left out. Hanna loved being intimate with Aria even more than she thought she would. And if Hanna thought Ezra was attractive before? Having his sexual energy directed intentionally at her was like a fucking tractor beam. No wonder Aria couldn't let go of him once they had connected.

For the next couple of hours, the threesome enjoyed the pool, the margaritas, and each other. They all agreed that they wouldn't bring the margaritas back into the house. But they could make as much of a mess as they wanted to, outside. Aria shrieked a tiny bit when she dunked her breast into the margarita glass. It was worth it, though. Hanna finally got the chance to wrap her lips around Aria's perfect nipple, and she drove Aria wild with her enthusiasm. They were in and out of the water, hardly a body part wasn't covered in margarita at some point. The girls giggled more and more as the licks and sips started to add up. Hanna proved to a skeptical Ezra that she could hold her breath for over a minute, by going underwater and sucking on his cock again for 84 seconds. Aria had to time it, though. For all Ezra knew it was next Tuesday when Hanna came up for air.

They moved their things onto the lounge chairs so they could mess up and then rinse off the pool deck. None of them wanted to risk getting Spencer in trouble and they really didn't want Spencer figuring out what had gone on in her absence. Long after the margaritas were finished off, Ezra went to drink more tequila from the bottle, only to find it empty. He asked the girls how that had happened and each pointed first at each other, then at themselves, and then they both pointed directly at Ezra. Then they fell into each other's arms laughing raucously. Ezra was pretty sure he hadn't had very much tequila, until he tried to climb up the pool steps and couldn't balance himself out of the water. The girls reassured him that walking straight was overrated and made it all better by both sucking on his neck at the same time. They wrapped themselves around Ezra like koalas and he caressed them both, finally moving his hands up their thighs to their centers where he proceeded to make both girls orgasm. The moans and whimpers coming to him in stereo made Ezra feel like a powerful sex god. Fuck equilibrium.

All of their drinking and activities should have worn them out. But when they decided to get out of the pool, Ezra was sad that the night would be coming to an end. He could definitely keep going, if the girls could. "I guess we need dry clothes at this point." He wasn't sure about sleeping arrangements. Hanna and Aria were putting their heavy robes on without bothering with their suits. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Aria? Do we really need clothes? Are you ready to call it a night?" Hanna asked, clearly baiting Aria and teasing Ezra at the same time.

"Well, Hanna, I don't see why we would; not when there's a fireplace right inside that can keep us warm. And I would enjoy staying up a little longer just talking, relaxing, and whatnot." Ezra downplayed his excitement while listening to Aria set the scene. Then Hanna turned to him and really brought it home.

"What do you say, Fitzy? Are you _up_ for more whatnot?"

* * *

 **There is one more "active chapter" before the nice, tie-it-up, pretty bow last chapter. Tell me you love me. No, seriously, review and tell me you love me. What? Oh, right, it. Tell me you love** **it** **, as in the story. No, Joel, you're the needy one. Sorry**


	8. Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Please?

**A/N: Hey to everybody. You'll never believe blah blah blah, so sorry mea culpa blah blah blah, worth the wait blah blah blah, you're welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why can't we be on the sofa?" Ezra asked, even while shoving it to the back of the room away from the fireplace. The girls were spreading the dry towels, robes, and throw pillows on the floor in front of it. All three wet swimsuits were laying on the hearth. The fire gave off plenty of light, so they turned off all of the other lights. Ezra was happy that the fireplace worked by remote control. They'd been able to turn it on immediately after escaping the frigid air outside. The walk, er, stumble from the pool to the house had taken forever and they were all freezing. The near instant heat from the fire quickly thawed them. They were all still wrapped up in their robes, but it was getting warm enough that soon they would be able to fix that problem.

"Ask Hanna," Aria teased her friend about the cabin incident. Ezra looked at Hanna.

"Hanna, Aria said I should ask you why we can't sit on the comfortable sofa. Why should I ask you?" Hanna twisted up her face like a kid refusing to eat their vegetables. But then, Hanna got a wicked gleam in her eyes and she smiled. She got off the floor and pulled Aria up with her.

"Ya see, Fitzy, Caleb and I needed to get out of town for a little while. We went up to Spencer's lake house and spent the night. We were under a lot of stress, so I found a way to ease the tension. Allow me demonstrate." From that point on Hanna matched her actions to her words, using Aria as a stand-in for Caleb. "First, I shoved Caleb onto the infamous sofa in question. Then, I gently straddled his lap and put us chest to chest. I got my clothes off and helped him with his. Then I made him forget everything else for the next long while."

Ezra watched as Hanna climbed on top of Aria and undid both robes. Hanna dropped hers to the floor and Aria's was spread underneath them as they pressed their irresistibly naked bodies against each other. Hanna sucked on Aria's neck and Aria wrapped her hands around Hanna's booty and held her tightly against her lap while she gyrated her hips. The pressure and friction had Hanna moaning the moment it started. Ezra's mouth went dry at the sight of them together. He started to feel flushed and overheated. He dropped his robe to the floor and closely followed it. He could actually feel the blood rushing away from his brain and he got a little too dizzy to stay standing. He put a hand to his head and blinked, trying to clear his vision. His ass hurt.

Aria's attention was drawn to Ezra by the movement of his robe dropping, so she was looking right at him when he fell. She gasped and released Hanna, shifting herself out from under Hanna's leg and leaving Hanna confused. "Baby? Are you ok?" Aria slid off the couch onto the floor and went to Ezra's side. Part of her knew she was overreacting, but that part was not in control at the moment. "Ezra? What happened?" She smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. It was hard to be patient enough to let Ezra answer her. But he looked up into her eyes and she could see he was ok.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You two are just so sexy it knocked me off my feet." Ezra looked down and Aria could tell he was embarrassed. She brought her hand to his cheek to soothe him, but his skin was hot. Aria told herself not to go into caretaker mode, but she couldn't help it.

"Baby, are you sure you're all right? You're really hot, stay there and I'm going to get you some water." Aria got up and went into the dark kitchen. She pulled three bottles of water out of the fridge and brought them to hand out. "Does anything hurt?" Ezra took the water and slowly sipped at it.

He smirked and said, in his charming self-deprecating way, "only my pride. Well, truthfully, my ass hurts almost as much." Hanna, who had watched everything quietly, now jumped in. She slid off the couch onto the floor and joined Ezra and Aria.

Hanna took a sharp and dramatic breath in and put her hand on her chest. "No, Fitzy, not your ass. It's one of my 5 new favorite parts of your body." Ezra and Aria laughed, but Hanna maintained the tragically anguished look on her face. Aria had no idea how long Hanna would want to play the moment out for, so she threw Hanna a curve ball.

"Han, you didn't finish telling Ezra the story." It was as if someone pushed the reset button. Hanna dropped her hand and her face returned to its normal flirtatious smile.

"Oh, Emily ratted us out to Spencer. She was weirdly upset, like she thinks no one ever did it on that couch, before. She still brings it up, once in a while. But back to more important issues. Fitzy, is your ass ok?" Ezra grinned.

"It's fine, Hanna. Thank you for making sure." Hanna shook her head.

"Nope, I'm worried you're not the best judge. Aria, should we trust that Fitzy knows if his precious buttocks are ok?" Ezra swung his head and looked at his girlfriend. Aria laughed, quietly. There was no way she was passing up the opportunity. She tilted her head down and shook it.

"No, Hanna, I think you're right. The only way to make sure is with a hands-on examination. Ezra, would you please lie on your stomach, and leave this to the experts?" Ezra followed the instructions and Aria and Hanna smirked at one another. Aria positioned her hands on Ezra's lower back and said, "and if you cooperate, we'll kiss it to make it feel better."

Ezra absolutely adored getting massages from Aria. Her skin was soft, and her hands were warm. She had strong nimble fingers from years of playing the piano and typing stories on her computer. And she knew what Ezra needed, somehow she always knew. Sometimes, Ezra pushed himself especially hard on his Saturday morning run, knowing that Aria would massage all of the ache out of his muscles. He invited her to come running with him, but she very much doubted her ability to run with a paper bag over her head.

They really needed to do something about that situation. He'd left Rosewood High almost a year ago, and Aria was 18 now. But Aria insisted that telling her parents would only lead to bad things. Apparently, the Montgomerys' laid-back, informal parenting style stopped just short of anything related to the idea that Aria might have sex someday. Byron wanted any and all relevant information about Aria's suitors. He let the young men know that he had the ability to get a background check on them any time he wanted. Aria knew that he had gone snooping through her room, at least twice. And though Ezra had never seen it, he believed Aria when she said her dad could be quite vindictive when provoked. Ella wanted Aria to run her own life, make her own choices, be free, once she was ready, which she wasn't. Aria had come to realize that the "she" that needed to be ready was Ella. As long as Ella refused to think of Aria as an adult, she would back Byron's play.

"Babe, you're tensing up, what are you thinking about?" Aria prodded Ezra out of his depressing thoughts.

"Sorry, my brain took a wrong turn, I'm back." Ezra focused on being there with the girls, on the massage that, now that he took notice of it, was incredible. "Examining him for injuries" apparently included his neck, shoulders and legs. Hanna wasn't quite as fluid in her movements as Aria, but he still loved what she was doing. God, he was a lucky bastard. Hanna was kneeling near his head, and he considered reaching forward and caressing her. Before he could, though, she spoke.

"Hey, Aria, you know what we need? Massage oils." Hanna kept her voice soft, not wanting to upset the intimacy of the moment. Aria nodded, but then shook her head.

"I didn't bring any. Damn me for not planning ahead for a situation I wouldn't have thought was possible. Did you foretell this?" Aria and Hanna had both made "sarcastically playful" an art. Hanna shrugged her shoulders and grimaced.

"No, I have lube but no massage oils." Ezra raised his head and both he and Aria stared at Hanna, expressions demanding an explanation. Hanna pretended to be confused by their reaction. It was exactly the reaction she'd hoped for. "What?" she started, innocently. "I always keep lube in my overnight bag. It's way better to have it and not need it than…" Hanna let the rest of the thought hang out there. She could see it playing out in Ezria's brains and they both shuddered. She giggled to herself, "Keep 'em on their toes" was one of Hanna's favorite mottos. The massage resumed without oils and Ezra put his head back down on a particularly fluffy towel. Aria and Hanna were positioned at either ends of his body, but Aria crooked her finger and she and Hanna went up on hands and knees and put their faces right next to each other.

"Next time," Aria imbued those two words with an astounding amount of sexual energy and anticipation. ' _Please let me be a part of that next time, please,'_ Ezra begged, silently. The girls remained stretched over Ezra and he heard the sounds of lips smacking and light sighs of pleasure. Ezra had quickly come to treasure those sounds, the sounds that only he and Caleb were allowed to hear. More than the sounds, though, Ezra desired the visual. He carefully rolled himself over without running into the girls' arms. What he saw made his already erect cock strain and throb. The girls were indeed kissing, and it was glorious, but there was so much more to see that turned Ezra into a quivering mass of lust and need. The girls' breasts were dangling just above him, luscious, ripe, low-hanging fruit crying out to be squeezed. Their skin glowed in the firelight and Ezra once again warred with himself about letting the girls go their own way for a while, but as before, his need to touch them was just too strong.

Aria gasped when she felt Ezra's large hand and long fingers cup one of her breasts and squeeze. She expected to feel his other hand on her body, but Hanna's sudden moans made it clear that he was set on bringing pleasure to both of them at the same time. Hmm, Aria thought they could do better than that. Glancing sideways, Aria saw Ezra's manhood reaching toward heaven, and she knew they could do better. She and Ezra agreed that the moment when he sheathed his cock completely inside of Aria, it was a moment of perfection. It was a moment when they touched heaven. She had been kneeling next to Ezra's thigh when she initiated the kiss with Hanna. Now, she ended the kiss, keeping Hanna's lower lip between her teeth for just a moment longer than the rest. Aria sat back on her knees and Ezra and Hanna both looked at her with a question in their eyes. Aria demonstrated her intentions by throwing one knee over Ezra's thighs, so she was now straddling them. Ezra breathed in sharply, his eyes widened, and he licked his lips, whispering, "Yes, yes Baby, please."

That reaction from Ezra excited Aria even more and she grew so wet that she felt a small bead of her arousal run down the inside of her thigh. She was literally dripping for him. She went up high on her knees and leaned backward to put herself at the right angle. Then she lovingly gripped Ezra's pulsing cock and guided it to her entrance. The feeling of Ezra entering her body was always thrilling. Whether he gently and slowly slid into her, stretching her enough that the fit was always blissfully snug; or he rammed it home on the first thrust, causing her to squeal in excitement; joining her body to his was Aria's favorite feeling in the world. Tonight, she slowly impaled herself, sliding down and around Ezra's shaft until he was fully inside her and she could straddle him, comfortably. He brought his knees up and braced his feet against the floor, giving her a "backrest" for support. Aria whispered, "giddy up," and a huge smile bloomed on Ezra's face.

Hanna had watched her fair share of porn. She honestly preferred her own imagination, but decent porn certainly got her motor revving. But she had never seen anything as beautiful as Aria lowering herself onto Ezra's cock. It was slow, sensual as well as sexual. Watching Aria's expressions gave Hanna a good idea of how it felt. The satisfaction and adoration on both of Ezria's faces could never be faked, not if Meryl fucking Streep herself tried. Hanna wanted to see it again, memory would not cut it. She wondered if she could convince her friends to let her make one teensy tiny little video. It would probably never happen, but then again, that's what she had thought about having a threesome, too.

Hanna was jarred out of her fantasy video when Ezra grabbed one of her knees and pulled it around the back of his head. She thought she would be playing spectator again, and her mouth dropped open in shock when she realized what Ezra was about to do. She jumped a little when Ezra's tongue grazed her slit and flicked her sensitive clit. Caleb always told her that she tasted better than any other girl he'd been with, but she wasn't convinced that wasn't just something he said to put her at ease. So, she looked down, anxiously, to see Ezra's reaction. Ezra's eyes were closed, and he licked his lips eagerly. Then he groaned, "Oh…Hanna!" Hanna was convinced he was pleased, especially when he continued eating her out with enthusiasm. There was no way for her to know if his moans were at all based on her sitting on his face or were all because of the way Aria was slowly riding him. Damn, Aria looked so fucking sexy doing that! Between that and the fact that Ezra's tongue and lips were just as talented as his fingers, Hanna was trembling all over with pleasure and excitement.

Aria wrapped her arms around Hanna and held her, whispering into her ear, "Don't try to control it. Just let go and it will get even better." Hanna continued to tremble, and Aria tried again. "You've been fucking perfect, Hanna. Next time, I'm going to bury my tongue in your sweet honeypot and try to be half as good as you. Next time, we are going to melt Caleb's mind. And I will do anything with him that you want me to. I will do anything with you that you want me to. Put that dirty little mind of yours to work, anything you want." Hanna's trembling subsided, and Aria could see that Hanna was giving herself over to Ezra. Her breathing grew heavier, sweat began to glisten on her skin, and her eyes began to dance behind her closed eyelids like she was having a very good dream. Aria refocused her efforts on riding Ezra and running her hands over his sweat-slicked skin, rewarding him for the amazing job he was doing with Hanna.

Ezra was in paradise. Hanna's pussy was hot and wet and tasted fantastic. Her moans and whimpering urged him on. She was trembling for several minutes and Ezra slowed down a little to not completely overwhelm her. Then Aria, his angel Aria, held her and whispered to her and the trembling stopped. Ezra sped back up and added his fingers. Hanna's skin became slippery with sweat. Heavy breathing gave way to loud, uninhibited moans and wails. That was when Aria started riding him in earnest and Ezra relied on his fingers to keep Hanna going while he threw his head backward and groaned his pleasure. He heard Aria start to whimper and moan. The three of them together made the sweetest music Ezra had ever heard.

The noise grew to a fever pitch and though they all knew it couldn't last, they rode out the moment as if it were forever. Hanna was the first to climax. Ezra was pumping his fingers in and out of her core, rapidly. Then he surrounded her clitoris with his mouth and sucked on it. Hanna's pleasure coiled tighter and tighter within her till she felt like she almost couldn't breathe. She was stuck right at that point where pleasure becomes pain and suddenly she was soaring. Her orgasm was her most intense one of the whole night. All of the tension in her body unraveled, not just the pre-orgasm tension, but throughout her body. She felt like jelly.

Ezra supported her and held her up enough to make sure she didn't suffocate him. But she started to sway, and she patted his hand, indicating he should let go. When he did, she flopped herself sideways onto the soft towels and robes. Hanna swung her legs away from Ezra and lay on her side staring at Aria and him, a happy, dazed expression on her face. Once he knew she was good, Ezra turned his head to look at Aria. She was riding him like the champion of a bucking bronco contest. Her rhythm was even and her bounces were high enough that Ezra wondered how she had maintained them for so long. Her eyes were closed and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She seemed a million miles away. Indeed, when Ezra brushed his hand across her cheek, she startled and her eyes flew open. She lost her rhythm as she seemed to notice that Hanna was no longer between them. Hanna giggled and gave Aria a little wave when Aria located her. Ezra caressed Aria's body and brought her focus back to him. He very much wanted to connect with her and share this moment with just her. Her eyes sparkled at him as if she knew what he was thinking. She might, she often did. Their gaze held them both frozen, for a second. Aria then went for his lips and crashed her mouth into his. It felt like hours since he'd last kissed her. Oh shit, it had been hours. Ezra wanted to make up for lost time. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tightly against him. She seemed to enjoy the taste of Hanna on his lips. She licked them just like Hanna had down at the pool. But that would have to wait for another night. Ezra was using the last of their energy for them. He rolled himself and Aria over, careful not to crash into Hanna.

Aria was overjoyed when Ezra put himself on top. She was exhausted from her exceedingly long "ride." She shifted to get comfortable beneath him and stared up into Ezra's face. She saw her love, her adoration, reflected back at her from Ezra's eyes. He lowered his face to hers and said softly against her lips, "scream for me, Baby". Aria shivered, whenever he directed her to scream for him, he fucked her so thoroughly that she really didn't have a choice. She kissed him like his kisses were oxygen. Ezra had remained hard this entire time, but she felt him swell even further within her and a tremor went through him. Aria ran her nails lightly up and down his back and he attached his mouth to her neck. Aria panted as he kissed and nibbled from her earlobe down to her collarbone. Aria bucked her hips upward, she needed to feel Ezra moving inside of her.

Ezra took the hint and began to thrust. He pulled most of the way out of Aria and then drove back into her. He continued with long, smooth strokes and smiled when Aria began to writhe beneath him. He delighted in the small sounds she made, murmuring some actual words, but mostly just crying out softly in between heavy breaths. Ezra loved those noises, but he wanted to turn up the volume. He sped up his thrusts and pressed his lips to hers. Then he slid his tongue into her open mouth and she responded ardently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her tongue around his. They both began to moan, the sounds egging each other on. Aria moved her hips in concert with Ezra's so that when he pushed into her she raised her pelvis. When he withdrew, she lowered her hips to the floor. This made each stroke a bit longer, each impact a bit more forceful. Ezra dragged his hand down Aria's body, squeezing her breasts before slipping it between them. He groaned when her juices coated his fingers as he found her clit and began rubbing it.

When Ezra played with her clit, Aria lost all ability to think. All she knew was the pleasure Ezra was giving her. His thrusts were coming harder and faster and Aria ran out of room to contain her ecstasy. She let it spill out of her and she screamed the energy into the air. Her release went with her screams and she tumbled into her orgasm at full speed. She felt herself explode like a supernova. As she started to come down off her high she felt Ezra fill her with his hot seed. Her legs wrapped reflexively around his hips. She couldn't let go of him, not yet. Ezra smiled down into her face and they both fought to bring their breathing back under control.

As Aria's heartbeat slowed from a gallop to a walk she began to feel weak. Her legs released their hold and slid down to the floor. Ezra remained where he was for another minute or so and Aria realized trapping him had been completely unnecessary. He didn't want to separate from her either. She whined when he finally rolled himself off of her and onto the floor. He chuckled and grabbed her waist. He pulled her against him so he was spooning her from behind. She felt so loved and safe in his arms.

Aria looked out into the room, finally, and saw Hanna lying on her stomach her head turned so she was facing the couple. Aria smiled fondly at her and said, "Hey there, lovely. Whatcha thinking about?" Hanna took the question as permission to speak her mind. She was thinking the same thing she had been for the last hour. She went up onto her knees and folded her hands as if in prayer. She put on her sweetest puppy dog pout and was the perfect picture of sincere begging. She was completely sincere and completely willing to beg.

"The next time the three of us fool around, can I film you two having sex? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

* * *

 **I really am sorry about the extra waiting. I hope that this chapter made up for it, at least a bit. I know, sarcasm above, sincerity below, wtf? I, like Hanna, am an enigma. Even I can't figure me out. If you think you have my number, review and lay it on me. If you're just here for the story, review and let me know. If you want to know more about me, review and blah blah blah. Sorry, couldn't resist. Blessings to all**


	9. Wicked and the Most Wicked

**A/N: Last chapter! I am committed to doing a third story, Caleb has a birthday coming up. I have a few ideas for other installments, but the lack of response is disheartening. I will start the third story sometime in the next couple months. After that, I really am leaving it up to you. If I get as little response to #3 as I've had to #2, then #3 will be the last one. I hope you like the wrap-up to Dive Right In.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The first thing that Hanna was aware of was sunlight. It burned behind her eyelids and she wondered how it could be daytime already. The sunlight was not what had woken her, though. The second thing Hanna noticed was an occasional beeping noise that was very familiar to her. She refused to open her eyes and she was just dozing off again when the beep repeated. Oh, it was her cellphone indicating she had a voicemail. Uuuuugggghhhh. She'd better get it. It could be her mother, or Spencer saying she was headed back. Hanna peeled her eyelids apart and hissed in pain from the way-too-bright sun. "AACCCKKK The cursed day star." Hanna knew no one else was awake to hear her. Sometimes, hell most of the time, she was just trying to entertain herself.

Hanna sat up and surveyed the wreckage from the previous night. A half-dozen or more empty water bottles littered the floor. The margarita glasses and pitcher were piled in the sink, along with the tray they'd used. The empty tequila bottle lay on its side on the open island, looking like its previous purpose was for "spin the bottle". They hadn't played that, had they? Someone had remembered to turn off the fireplace, that was good, and the suits on the hearth looked nice and dry. The same could not be said for the mound of wet towels on the kitchen floor. Spencer was probably going to make them wash those, oh, and all of the dry ones the threesome had used as bedding. Of course, Fitzy wouldn't have to help. He'd make his escape before then.

Hanna looked down and smiled at her friends, her close, intimate friends. They'd ended up sleeping the way they spent their evening, a tangled mess of limbs and bodies. Even after she sat up, Hanna saw Aria's arm was still draped across her lap. Aria was asleep on her stomach, her long dark hair was fanned across the floor above her head, leaving her back totally bare. Hanna fought the urge to trail kisses across the smooth expanse of porcelain skin. She shouldn't wake Aria up. But, maybe, once everyone got up, Hanna could suggest a group shower. She was very concerned about water conservation. How had Ezria responded to Hanna's last suggestion? Had they responded at all? She couldn't remember.

While Hanna considered making a Kardashian sex tape joke and seeing how it landed, the beeping of her phone repeated. Oh! Right, there was a reason she was upright. Hanna dragged herself over to her bag, where she'd dumped her phone. Picking it up Hanna read the screen; 1 missed call and 1 new voicemail, Caleb Rivers. Damnit, Hanna forgot to call and tell him goodnight. She shot off a text promising to call him once she was ready to leave Spencer's and apologizing for her forgetfulness. Suddenly, Hanna heard another beep, a different beep, a bad beep. Was that the security system's signal that the property's gate was being opened?

Without considering the fact that she was buck naked, Hanna jumped up and ran to the window. NO! No no no no no no, it was too early. Crap! Hanna spun around and leaped across the room to Aria's sleeping form. "Aria," Hanna said urgently, but softly. She didn't want to freak Aria out, she might freeze up and they so didn't have time. "Aria, sweetie, wake up!" Aria stirred and looked up at Hanna with confusion and concern.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Aria tried to keep her voice down, but Ezra jerked awake from the sound of the girls talking. He looked at Hanna and knew he needed to be alert, now. Hanna was already jumping to her feet and scooping her things into her arms.

"What's wrong is it's 8 am and Spencer just drove through the gate!" Ezra and Aria sat bolt upright at the sound of a car door slamming. "Unless you have a way to become invisible, Ezra, Spencer is going to know you stayed over. Pretend to still be asleep!" Hanna scrambled her adorable backside up the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "I slept alone in Spencer's room!"

Aria and Ezra quickly gathered things more tightly into their "nest". It no longer looked like room had been saved for a third person. They settled into a position similar to how they slept at Ezra's and heard keys turning in the lock on the back door. Aria felt Ezra's heart start to race and lifted her head off his chest to look into his eyes. "It's fine, Babe." Aria caressed Ezra's cheek and whispered, "I promise to protect you from the big, bad Spencer." He shot her a look and Aria gave him a quick kiss before collapsing back down in feigned slumber.

Ezra concentrated on appearing relaxed, unaware of what was happening around him. The back door opened, and he heard keys and other things landing on the island. He took slow even breaths and focused on how wonderful Aria felt in his arms. He'd shot her a withering look, but they both knew he was a little bit afraid of Spencer. He thought any sane person should be a little afraid of her. But he didn't need protection, he was a grown-up. It wasn't like he had to stand up to Spencer's parents. Now they were scary. Ezra felt Spencer looming over Aria and him. How long were they staying "asleep"? Should he just follow what Aria did? Aria's leg began to jiggle a bit, and Ezra recognized that Spencer was nudging her foot.

"Aria, Ezra, please wake up." Ezra felt Aria begin to squirm. Her bare skin rubbing against his would certainly wake him up, and then some. As if hearing his thoughts, Aria rolled partway onto her back, propped up by his bare chest. She just so happened to put her arm on his abdomen, her hand resting on his groin. The back of her hand grazed against his flaccid penis and Ezra struggled not to imagine Aria turning her hand and wrapping her fingers around his girth. That was the thing about the way Aria teased him. She made it easy to stop her, if that was what Ezra wanted to do, it was just damn near impossible to find the desire to stop her.

Aria cracked her eyes open and stared up at her best friend. She adopted a confused expression. "Hey, Spence. God, is it lunch time already?" Spencer shook her head.

"No, it's actually only 8:00." Aria nodded and let her eyes droop.

"Ok, that's good." Aria tucked herself into Ezra's side, making sure to brush her fingers across Ezra's member as she moved her arm to wrap around his torso. Then she replaced her arm with her leg and rubbed firmly against his burgeoning erection. Ezra groaned and covered by stretching his arms and legs, before wrapping Aria back up in his arms.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Aria, please, stay awake," her voice was a little louder this time. Her tone was a bit more demanding. Aria really wanted to sell the idea that she was just now waking up, but she also wanted to stick it to Spencer a smidge. Sure, this was Spencer's house, but she ordered Aria to stay over and get drunk. Now she'd decided 8:00 was up and at 'em time? WTF? Still, Spencer didn't order Aria to invite her boyfriend over and screw him in the great room. That was the only thing Spencer could see had happened, and Aria would put up with a lot to keep it that way. She opened her eyes wider and attempted to sit up, only to have Ezra keep her locked in his embrace. Oops, it appeared she miscalculated how much she was turning Ezra on. Now, he was either trying to keep her pressed against him for pleasure, or to get back at her for being such a tease. She deserved it, she welcomed it, but Spencer wasn't going to go away just so she and Ezra could play out a sexual battle of wills.

"Sorry, Spence. Hang on." Aria wiggled her arms free and brushed one hand through Ezra's loose curls. She brought her other hand down his side and found the spot between his side muscles and his back muscles. She dug her fingers in and held them still. "Ez, baby. Spencer's back. Come on, we both know you're not really that asleep." Aria pressed her fingers more into his side and he couldn't help but shift. She wasn't hurting him, she was using his most ticklish spot against him. She was going to win this. If she really dug in he'd crack-up. The only way he'd keep his arms around her at that point would be to roll, twist, and flop about. He was naked, Spencer was present, it was never going to happen. She was going to win, but sometimes, it's better to lose. So, Aria released his side and whispered, "You win. I was very wicked. If you play nice for now, I'll let you decide how to 'punish' me tonight."

Ezra smiled and released Aria, stretching his arms over his head. He didn't know why Aria had done that. She obviously had a win in the bag, he was resigned to his fate. But instead, she handed the win to him. He would have to make very sure that her punishment was even better for her than it was for him. It was only fair. Ezra opened his eyes to a very "not amused" Spencer Hastings. Uncharacteristically, he took the glare in stride. "Good morning, Spencer. Sorry about that, I could hear you, but I was having a really vivid dream and it was hard to fully wake-up." He gathered more covers around him and then laid back and let the girls talk. He traced lazy shapes on Aria's bare back and imagined what they might do for the rest of the day.

Aria was sitting with her knees gathered to her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around her legs. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her vision. She had no idea what time they'd gone to sleep, but she knew 8:00 was not far enough away from it. "You're back really early. Is everything ok?" Spencer's annoyed expression softened a little, but not much.

"Everything's fine. Where is Emily's car?" When Spencer had left, it was parked right out front.

"With Emily over at Paige's." Aria was glad Spencer was starting with easy questions.

"Oh, she ended up going over to Paige's, after all?" Spencer was trying to figure out just how the sleepover had changed so much while she was gone. Aria nodded and yawned.

"Pretty much the minute you left. Be proud of us. Hanna and I were left without any supervision and a pitcher of margaritas and I'm pretty sure nothing got broken." Both Aria and Hanna were known to be kind of clumsy when drunk. Spencer looked around the room, doing a quick check to see if Aria was right. The room seemed free of damage and Hanna.

"Where is Hanna?" Aria pulled the towel slightly away from her chest and looked down, "searching" for Hanna. She cocked her head and pursed her lips as if trying to remember. Then she looked over her shoulder at Ezra.

"Baby? What did we do with Hanna?" Aria was turned away from Spencer, so she made her eyes wide and waggled her eyebrows. Ezra loved how playful Aria was being, "something" must have left her in a good mood, despite the hour.

"Huh, I swear she was here just a minute ago." Ezra bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at his joke, that also happened to be true.

Aria struggled to school her face before facing Spencer again. Once she wasn't on the verge of laughing, she looked back up at her friend. "She's upstairs in your room, probably still sleeping."

Spencer nodded and then grimaced as something occurred to her. "Please tell me she's alone." Spencer still shuddered when she thought about her Nana's couch. She might have to get a new bed if Hanna and Caleb…

Aria saw the distressed look on Spencer's face and skipped the sarcastic comment she'd been about to make. "She's alone. Caleb was having a bro night with Lucas, so I told her we could just share Ezra." She shouldn't be pushing her luck, but it was just so much fun to tell a truth so outrageous that everybody assumes you're kidding.

Spencer was relieved that she got to keep her comfy bed, but that still left the little matter of the lovebirds in front of her. "I assume you're both naked under there?" Spencer knew that from an artistic viewpoint, Ezra and Aria would both be beautiful. But that did not mean that Spencer wanted to see it.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Spencer scrunched up her face.

"Aria," she positively whined. Aria was reminded that she was hungover by the way that whine grated on her. She was trying to keep things fun and light. Spencer was trying to put her on the defensive. She didn't want to fight, but she was going to stand up for herself.

"What? We're on the floor. Look, we even shoved the couch way over there. Do you want me to shampoo the rug?"

Ezra thought it would be better if he removed himself from the situation. He made sure to stay covered up while he reached out and grabbed the robe he had worn, last night. He slid it onto his arms and tied the belt, before turning around as he stood up, so he didn't "flash" Spencer. He grabbed his bag and headed toward the bathroom when Spencer called after him, "That's my dad's robe."

Ezra cringed a little, but called back, "I figured."

Spencer turned back to Aria, only to find that she had buried herself under towels and robes. The only thing Spencer could see was dark hair peeking out. She sighed and sat down next to the pile of linens. She knew she was being too hard on Aria. If she had come home at lunchtime, Ezra would have been gone, Aria would have cleaned everything up, and Spencer would never have known. It was just, her night was god awful, she felt used and unappreciated by Melissa, and then she came home to the last scene of a teenage sex comedy. She felt like Aria had taken advantage of the situation and her. How would Aria feel if she and Toby had sex in her house…aw fuck. Spencer hated hypocrites, especially when the hypocrite was her.

The previous spring, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery took a short trip to celebrate their anniversary. The girls had a sleepover at Aria's where they watched movies and drank wine left over from the Montgomerys' last faculty mixer. When the rest of the girls had fallen asleep, Spencer found herself alone. She was wired, drunk, and horny. She woke up Toby and invited him over. The girls were upstairs in Aria's room, so Spencer brought Toby into the den. He had been hesitant, at first. But once he agreed, it was amazing. Spencer was extremely turned on by the idea that they might get caught. Toby was excited by how enthusiastic Spencer was. They had fucked each other's brains out for three-ish hours. They did it on the rug, the sofa, once on Byron's desk and even standing with Spencer shoved up against a post. Afterward, they cleaned everything, Toby went home, and Spencer got away with it.

Feeling like a huge jerk, Spencer prodded Aria and said softly, "Aria? Aria? I'm sorry." Aria moved the towel off of her eyes and looked at Spencer with suspicion. "I am, really. I'm glad that you guys had fun after everything got flipped on its head. I mean, you did have fun, riiight?"

Aria snorted and got a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I had fun." Spencer decided to tease Aria just a little bit more.

"And everything was…good?" Spencer made "good" sound very suggestive and Aria blushed.

"It's Ezra. It's always good." Aria caught Spencer by surprise with her response and Spencer turned bright red.

"Gotcha. Did you let Hanna get any sleep?" Spencer had gathered from different stories and jokes that Aria and Ezra told, that Aria was somewhat loud, in bed.

Aria covered her face with the towel again and said, "You'll have to ask Hanna."

"Ask Hanna what?" Hanna said through a yawn as she came down the stairs. She was in her pink fleece pajamas with unicorn-kitties all over them.

Aria stayed buried and called out, loudly, "Spencer wants to know if Ezra and I let you get any sleep, or if we kept you up with sounds of our lovemaking?" If she was embarrassed, then Aria was going to embarrass Spencer, too. Sure enough, Spencer spluttered.

Hanna plopped down on Aria's other side. "Nope, I was not kept awake, or woken up by any sounds. Until Caleb called me on my cell phone. Then I heard voices down here, and I knew you would be missing me, so here I am." Hanna smiled at Spencer, then frowned and looked Spencer over, carefully. "Ok, what did she do?"

"Who?" Spencer asked, not sure what Hanna was seeing.

"Who? Jaws," Hanna replied, referencing Spencer's ringtone. "It's barely 8, which means you got on the road at 7, which means you were up at 6, and you never get up that early without a really good reason, so what did she do?" Hanna knew she was right, she just had to wait for Spencer to admit it.

"It was more what she didn't do. She didn't call me and tell me I didn't need to come. I got to the townhouse and Melissa wasn't outside, but her lights were on. I knocked on the door, and she answered in her pajamas, sleep mask on her forehead. Her response was like, 'Oh, right. I got in.' And then she acted put out that I needed to stay the night." While listening to the story Aria sat up and held the towel to her chest. She stared at Spencer, incredulously.

"How did she get in?" Melissa was a thoughtless bitch, but she wasn't flighty or stupid. If she said she was locked out, then she had been locked out. What changed?

"Oh, see, this is the best part. She dropped her keys in the cab. The guy's next passenger found them and gave them to the driver. After he dropped the passenger off, he came back to Melissa's to return them. And this happened…10 minutes after I left to go there. If she had called, like any normal person, I could have turned around, come back and actually enjoyed my night."

Aria turned her head to face Hanna. They shared a subtle but meaningful look. Melissa Monster had struck again, booooo. Melissa had ruined Spencer's sleepover, sad. Melissa was solely responsible for one of the most amazing nights either girl had ever had. So, maybe, just this once…Aria and Hanna both silently cheered for Melissa, and thanked God that Spencer had the most wicked, most evil, meanest sister of all time.

* * *

 **Blessings to all**


End file.
